Power Rangers Mystic Music
Power Rangers Mystic Music is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's eighth season of Super Sentai. It is themed after music and fairies. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 8 Theme Song: Our Souls Burn Bright Original airing: 1980 Previous: Power Rangers Swarm Storm Next: Power Rangers Hawaii Heroes Synopsis A team of fairies are in danger. The evil Conquerdor is trying to destroy the magic they wield which would make them unstoppable. Knowing that their magic can only be summoned through music, they recruit musicians to form a team of great heroes. Armed with the mystic Pixstraments and fairy magic, they are Power Rangers Mystic Music! Rangers * Felix Felix is the Firey Red Ranger who plays the violin. Felix is calm, collected and is named after Felix Mendelssolin. He returns in Cowboy Command in the tribute episode "The Sound of Mystic Music". His actor would be Rahart Adams. * Dorothy Dorothy is the Soaking Blue Ranger who plays the harp. Dorothy is beautiful and is named after Dorothy Ashby. Her actress would be Meta Golding. * ??? Carlos is the Electric Yellow Ranger who plays the Guitar. Carlos is rowdy and is named after ???. * Cory Cory is the Rocky Black Ranger who plays the Accordion. Cory is silly and is named after Cory Taylor. His actor would be Garrett Clayton. * Cindy Cindy is the Snowy White Ranger who plays the Flute. Cindy is named after Cindy Bradley. * Peter Peter is the Shining Silver Ranger who plays the Piccolo. He is noble. His actor would be Ajay Friese. Allies * Conductor Fairy Conductor Fairy is the queen of the fairies. She is the one who chose to form the Mystic Magic team. Villains * Conquerdor Conquerdor is the bossy conductor of evil. He pretends to be a gentleman, though he is actually cruel and unloving. * Poplotter Poplotter is a famous pop star who secretly works for Conquerdor. She runs the music hall that the rangers play at. She invites many famous musicians to play there. What she really does is sing to them, takes over their mind, and turns them into a monster. She is stuck up and vane. Conquerdor betrays her and the rangers redeem her. Poplotter is based on pop music. Her name is a combination of the words popular and lot. * Marching Bandsters The Marching Bandsters are monsters made of Conquerdor's special Purple Power Musics. A monster has to play their instrument once to summon them and again to have them attack. Their design is based on members of a marching band. Marching Bandsters are based on marching band music. Monsters The villains in this series are based on different musical genres. * ? ? is a monster based on ?. He has no special abilities. He is faced in the episode "Opening Number". * ? ? is based on ?. He is faced in the episode "New Faces". He is capable of making the Rangers switch bodies. * ? ? is a monster based on ?. She is faced in the episode "Goodnight, Felix". She is able to cast a spell that puts people to sleep. She is then able to control their dreams and drive them mad. "How I wish this was only just a dream!"(Death Quote) * ? ? is a monster based on ?. She has control over explosives. * ? ? is a monster based on ?. As a monster, she has super speed and can fire star projectiles. "Guess I just wasn't fast enough!"(Death Quote) * ? ? is based on ?. She has control of the shadows. She can blend into the shadows and can drag other people into them as well. * ? ? is based on ?. He can control fire. "???!"(Death Quote) * ? ? is based on psychedelic music. She is capable of creating illusions. "I'm done, and that's not an illusion!"(Death Quote) * ? ? is based on ?. She is faced in the episode "Woman of Interest". She is able to force men to fall madly in love with her by disqising her self as her human form. "First you broke my heart, and now you've broken me!"(Death Quote) * ? ? is based on ?. She controls light to blind her enemies. "This Light's Out!"(Death Quote) * ? ? is based on ?. He can create duplicates of himself. However, hitting the one real ? will cause all the fakes to disappear. "Oh no! I didn't make enough friends!"(Death Quote) * ? ? is based on ?. He is faced in the episode "Down with the Sickness". He can spray a toxic gas from his mouth that makes people cough, sneeze, have a terrible stomach ache, and have a runny nose. When he used this power on the rangers, they became too sick to fight. "You won! Now that just makes me sick!"(Death Quote) Arsenal Pixstraments Morph Call:"Hear Our Song!" Roll Call: * "With Rhythmic Heat, I am the Red Ranger!" * "With Harmonious Waters, I am the Blue Ranger!" * "With Lightning, I am the Yellow Ranger!" * "With Symphonious Stone, I am the Black Ranger!" * "With Ice, I am the White Ranger!" * "With Sunshine, I am the Silver Ranger!" * "Our Anthem rings across the World!" Triangle Taser This is the basic firearm of the Mystic Music rangers. It shoots an electric laser. Music Cycle This motercycle has the design of sheet music along the side. It is teal and white. It is summoned with a special song and can shoot music note shaped lasers. Personal Weapons: * Red Fire Axe * Blue Water Bow * Yellow Lightning Sword * Black Earth Hammer * White Ice Gun * Silver Light Spear Piano Blaster(Team Attack) This powerful piano is activated by each ranger playing some notes, then shooting a massive blue energy ball in the shape of a music note at the opponant. Sonnet Ranger(Battlizer) Megazords * Melody Megazord ** Symphony Megazord *** Drumbeat Megazord *** Jazz Megazord *** Fiesta Megazord ** Silver Wind Megazord Episodes # Opening Number # Guitar Hero # Family Matters # Broken Tune # Woman of Interest # Hear and Now # Center Stage # Down with the Sickness # Goodnight, Felix # Band of Misfits # Critic-al Mass # Hello from the Other Side # New Faces # Friends Unlike Me # Grand Finale Episode Names # Episode 2 is a reference to the video game series. # Episode 5 is a reference to the phrase "Man of Interest". # Episode 6 is a pun on "Here and Now". # Episode 11 is a pun on "critical mass". # Episode 12 is a reference to the song of the same name. Episode Descriptions # The fairies recruit five humans to help them in their time of need. # Carlos begins to wonder if the team really cares about him. # TBA # Felix's violin is broken, and the team must repair it before it's too late. # A mysterious woman has Cory madly in love. # Cindy loses her ability to hear, and struggles to fight without it. # Peter must get over his embarrising stage fright. # Felix is put to sleep, and must conquer the monster Beyawnse in a realm he can't control. # Cory leaves the band to join a street gang, not knowing of their sinister intents. # Dorothy is humiliated by a harsh music critic, and must have her spirits lifted to fight a monster. # TBA # The monster Kurt Cobrain switches the teams bodies around. Hijinx ensue. # Peter begins to suspect that his friends are acting a little odd, and tries to find out why. # TBA Notes * Each ranger is named after a famous player of their instrument. * The fairies in this season take inspiration from Tinker Bell.